Many networks (such as a social network) enable a user to have a presence within the network. A user may maintain a certain level of privacy and security regarding personal details associated with his/her account. When a breach of account privacy or security is suspected, a user may be required by the network to authenticate his/her identity by submitting an image of a government issued identification (GIID) in order to regain access to her account. Large volumes of images may be submitted, and manual review to confirm that each contains a GIID is tedious and time consuming.